Collecting trace amounts of microscopic samples, such as DNA, from sample surfaces of interest poses a number of challenges. The surface materials vary in composition which may facilitate or inhibit microscopic sample collection. And, trace microscopic samples may be distributed unevenly across the surface plane in sub-nanogram quantities. The conventional tape-lift methods for collecting trace microscopic samples use water-soluble tape that is wrapped around closed forceps. Once wrapped, an operator rubs the tape against a surface and collects the microscopic samples. However, using a piece of tape wrapped around forceps is inefficient. First, the tape does not come into contact evenly against the surface, and, as a result, does not efficiently collect trace amounts of microscopic samples. Second, the surface area of tape that is wrapped around forceps is small.
Other conventional techniques to recover trace amounts of microscopic samples, such as swabbing technique can also be used. But when microscopic samples are collected using a swabbing technique, extra liquid is added to a target surface or to a swab. The liquid increases probability of microscopic sample contamination and dilution. Also, the swab tends to push the microscopic sample across the target surface, rather than collect the microscopic sample.
Therefore, what is needed is a microscopic collection device for performing a tape-lift method that uses the least amount of tape to concentrate the most amount of trace microscopic sample.
Another challenge is microscopic sample contamination that may occur as a result of inadvertent tape contamination. Tape contamination may occur when an operator wraps and unwraps the tape around the forceps. Also, the proximity of the operator to the collection surface and the simultaneous handling of the forceps and tape increase the opportunities for sample contamination events by the operator. To reduce inadvertent tape contamination, what is needed is a work stand that enables a single operator to attach tape to the microscopic collection device and minimize contamination.